When Shenlong Had A Bad Day
by Kinoha
Summary: [OneShot] Z senshi needs to make a wish to make Piccolo alive again but Shenlon is not...hrm...available. So they got replacement...messing up the FFX world totally!FFXDBZ crossover. Rewritten and Reposted RR!


**A/N: Repost! Just correcting some grammar/spelling errors and making this little clearer! Thank you! **Hello! This came up in my mind while playing Final Fantasy X (10)! Actually this is the result of my PS2 getting jammed to this certain scene…. It was damn funny! " Feel my pain come Anima. Feel my pain come Anima!" It kept repeating and repeating…..I laughed my ass off… Hope you enjoy it! It's humor and if you don't know the game this isn't so funny!

Starting the first fight with Seymour (The Shiva place y'know…) …And Dbz gang making a wish…

**Shenlong will be fine… **

Seymour prepared to summon. His situation looked bad. It had looked bad since the start of the fight.( While I'm playing it always looks bad for the enemy)

" Feel my pain! Come, Anima!" Seymour said ominously waving his stuff around. Tidus and the others prepared themselves for the worst.

Nothing happened.

" I said: Come, Anima!"

Still nothing happened. Slight panic stared to rise but he ignored it. The silence was deafening.

" I SAID COME, ANIMA!" he yelled again. " COME HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU PIECE OF #£€€¤#e¤"#&&!"

The Guardians plus Yuna sweatdropped.

' And I was going to marry him! With a mouth like that! …Jerk…' Yuna thought.

Then a Spanish priest suddenly pops in the room. " Oy señor! You have soul problems, verdad? Let padre Gonzalez heal you…"

" I DON'T HAVE ANY 'SOUL' PROBLEMS! OUT!" And Seymour kicked the man through the doors only slightly wondering what this soul was and quickly becoming to conclusion he didn't have one. " DIOS MIO! AY CARAMBA!" was heard from the priest as he slammed the doors shut again breathing heavily not noticing the Guardians closing in. Tidus' sword had a nasty gleam in it…

( The pun in the previous scene for those who didn't get it: Anima – Soul, inSpanish language)

Suddenly they heard a voice saying:" Anima isn't available right now. He is on vacation on Jamaica so please, don't interrupt him right now. He's pretty bad mood. But since your situation is that bad I'll give you somebody else. What d'ya say!"

" Umm… sent here somebody else then…" Seymour said dumbfounded. ( Can you imagine dumbfounded Seymour?) And the Guardians were wondering where the hell was this 'Jamaica' located.

" Okay then let's see who's free… hmm… Cerberus is sick….. The Red Dragon is retired….And the whole Yu-Gi-Oh team is on vacation…something about a messed deck that led into a mental breakdown because in some tournament mumble mumble and then mumble mumble…oh! A dragon! I know exactly perfect person to handle this ! Shenlong, the Eternal Dragon! Is that okay for you?"

" Well guess… Shenlong will be mine… I mean fine!" Seymour said hastily. This whole situation was getting to him.

" Um guys? Shouldn't you attack him while he's talking to that voice?" Yuna asked from her Guardians who were arguing where that 'Jamaica' was: Kimahri was quite happily strangling Tidus while Wakka was trying to get his point across hitting Auron with his blitzball…All this because of the location of Jamaica…

Yuna banged her head to the floor. Why did she had to have so mush Guardians?

**Meanwhile in Dbz world….**

"Shenlong! We summon you forth to grant our wish!" Goku yelled and the Dragonballs began to glow and the sky darkened and you know what's gonna happen so we just skip this weather thing, okay?

And then nothing happened.

Then a voice said :"Shenlong isn't available right now so please call some other time. Thank you!"

" Wait a minute! What you mean that lizard can't come here!" Vegeta yelled sounding hysteric. " This is an emergency! The gravity room broke down and the woman won't fix it! How then I'm supposed to beat daylights out of Kakarott! Besides the woman put me on the couch and I haven't gotten laid in two weeks! And where else I can pent up my 'frustrations'!" Dbz gang fell over anime style looking absolutely grossed out.

" Umm… Vegeta? We're supposed to wish Piccolo back, remember?" Goku reminded. " AND THE HELL I'M NOT PUTTING A FOOT IN THAT ROOM EVER AGAIN OR TRAIN WITH YOU!"

" Oh well then.." the voice said calmly not really paying any attention. It was under paid after all… " Guess I have to get somebody to replace that dragon…. Hmmm…. Let's see…. Oh Great! Anima summon just came back from his vacation! I'll send him!"

" Anima what?"

With a puff there stood very bad mood Anima.

" Whatta fuck….?"

**In Final Fantasy X world….**

"… And your wish is?"

" Ah…wish? I don't have time for some stupid wishes! Now kill them!" The half-breed summoner said, looking bored, waving his hand in princly manner.

" Excuse me. I'm a dragon who grants wishes! I'm not a weapon, ya know!"

" I don't care! Just kill them!"

" Are you trying to piss me off? I have a really bad day so why don't you just shove that stick of yours up to your ass!"( Means his summoning stuff)

" How dare you! I'm the Grand maester Seymour Guado of Bevelle…and Guadosalam and now you will feel my wrath!"

In this point the Eternal Dragon was so pissed off and just ate him with a one loud: MUNCH MUNCH AAARRRGHLL MUNCH GULP…SLURP!

" Okay anybody else?" He threat the Guardians, who watched in twisted satisfaction and were celebrating in their minds the end of the 'bitchman', plus Yuna who watched in horror. Poor dragon…

" We were just leaving!" Tidus said hastily and the group zoomed out of the room to the annoying catacombs.

" Finally some rest…."

**In Dbz world….**

" Whatta hell is that?" Goku wondered pointing a finger at the creature and ChiChi hit him to the head with her Frying Pan of Doom.

" Goku! Don't you dare to use those swearing words in front of your son!"

" Oww… ChiChi, that fucking hurt! Damn! Shit! I'm gonna have headache!"

THWANG!

" Yes fucking you are going to have that fucking headache if you don't stop that damn swearing!"

" Owww…"

Z senshi sweatdropped.

" And she says to Dad stop cursing…." Gohan sighed wondering how he was born anyway...

" Oh man! Kakarott is whipped by his woman!" Vegeta snickered evilly getting a weird look from the others. Who was the one sleeping on the couch again?

" Umm….. What are you?" Bulma asked warily bringing their attention to the matter at hand.

It just stood there and didn't say nothing. Glowing weirdly and swaying little. Ugly as Hell and stupid as a paper bag…

" Hallo! Are you deaf ?" she yelled her temper rising.

It still stood there and didn't say anything.

Vegeta was just going to blast it to the hell (where it originally comes from) when they heard the voice again.

" Hey! I have a good news for you, guys! Shenlong is free again! You want him back?"

" YES!" all said in unison.

" Okay, there will be Shenlong!" the voice chipped merrily.

Anima disappeared and Shenlong appeared.

" What do you want!" It demanded gruffly and Z senshi just stared. Man…what was eating him up? (More like what had he eaten…snicker snicker)

" Speak up! I don't have all the day and I'm having some serious stomach ache! Damnit! Never eat a half-breed even if he's annoying…. " Gohan shrunk behind his father.

" Well…. We Wish Piccolo to live again…."

" Is he dead again? Geesh! Can't you keep him alive? Anyway, I am having a bad day cause some idiot spirit went and little arranged things! Damn whatta mess! I've been jumping between the dimensions all day! And this begins to get irritating! So here is your green goddamn plant man! TAKE GODDAMN BETTER CARE OF HIM, OK! LOTS OF WATER AND SUNLIGHT, HUH?" At this point most of the senshi had backed backwards or were edging away, creeped out. When a dragon size of a….uhm…Shenlong was looking at you with mad glint in his eyes… I think you can figure out the rest! " And I'm excepting you to leave me alone a while! Good bye! Hope we don't meet again!" It huffed and disappeared and all the ball-shit thingie happened. You know the shit that happens with the balls… And I just realized how that sounded…

And so Piccolo was alive again, and damn freaked out as the whole Z senshi was chasing him with watering cans and solarium lamps saying they'd take good care of him…., and they all knew how The Eternal Dragon behaved when having a bad day….

The End!

SEE YOU LATER! PLEASE CHECK MY OTHER STORIES TOO! –Kinoha-


End file.
